starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guerra fría
|imagen=Archivo:FO Resistance space battle Fathead.png |nombre=Guerra fría |periodo= |comienzo=5 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico después de la firma del Concordato GalácticoStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual |final=34 DBY, Cataclismo de Hosnian |lugar=La galaxia |resultado=*Estancamiento **El Concordato Galáctico es violado **Los remanentes del Imperio Galáctico se reorganizan como la Primera Orden **La Resistencia, una fuerza militar privada, se separa de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva República **La Primera Orden utiliza la Base Starkiller para destruir el Sistema Hosnian, incluyendo a la capital de la Nueva República, Hosnian Prime, donde se destruyen el Senado Galáctico y la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República **Comienzo de la guerra abierta entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia |batallas=*Crisis Guerrera AmaxineLíneas de Sangre *Enfrentamiento en SurazAntes del Despertar *Escaramuza en OR-Kappa-2722 *Misión a TaulStar Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb *Misión a VodranJoin the Resistance *Rescate del Almirante Ackbar *Operación: Golpe de Sable *Búsqueda de Lor San Tekka *Escaramuza en PheryonPoe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm *Misión a KaddakPoe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II *Batalla sobre un planeta desérticoPoe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV *[[Escape del Finalizador|Escape del Finalizador]] *Misión a AthullaStar Wars Battlefront II *Campaña de AtterraLos Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto *Batalla de Kestro |bando1=*Primera Orden *Caballeros de Ren *Autoridad del Sector Corporativo *Remanentes del Imperio Galáctico **Remanente de la Guerra Fría *Guerreros Amaxine *Cártel de Rinnrivin Di† |bando2=*Nueva República''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *Resistencia |bando3=*Varios terceros aprovechados en la guerra fría: **CrèchePoe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I **Iglesia de la Fuerza **Casa MacconPoe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I **GrakksPoe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II **Seguridad Jinata **Banda Ranc† **Piratas de Sheh SoahiThe Last Jedi: Bomber Command |bando4= |comandante1=*Líder Supremo Snoke *Kylo Ren *General Armitage Hux *Capitán Phasma *Oficiales de la Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden **Alto Mando de la Primera Orden *Buró de Seguridad de la Primera OrdenPoe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II *Arliz Hadrassian† *Rinnrivin Di† |comandante2=*Canciller Mon MothmaEstrellas Perdidas *Canciller Lanever Villecham† *Senado Galáctico† *Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva República **Comando de la Nueva República† *Emisario Yendor *General Leia Organa *Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia **Alto Mando de la Resistencia |comandante3=*Grakkus Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I *Lor San Tekka† *Gleb† *Terex |comandante4= }} La guerra fría fue un término informal usado para definir el intenso enfrentamiento de veintinueve años entre la Primera Orden y la Nueva República después del 5 DBY. El Concordato Galáctico puso fin a la Guerra Civil Galáctica, sellando la victoria de la Nueva República e iniciando el proceso de restauración de la democracia en la galaxia. Se aseguró la paz, pero las tensiones entre los diversos remanentes del Imperio y la República se mantuvieron altas. Los eventos de la guerra fría vieron el surgimiento de un estado sucesor llamado Primera Orden, una junta militar que se inspiró en los principios del Imperio Galáctico, en las Regiones Desconocidas, y la Resistencia, una célula escondida de las fuerzas militares de la Nueva República que fue formada por la ex Senadora Leia Organa para actuar como un control de los diseños de la Primera Orden donde la República no lo consideró una amenaza creíble para la paz galáctica. Historia Fundaciones tempranas Al final de las Guerras Clon entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, quien en realidad era el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious, reorganizó la República en el primer Imperio Galáctico y se declaró el Emperador Galáctico. El Emperador también declaró que los Jedi eran enemigos del estado, y lanzó una campaña que casi llevó a la extinción de la Orden.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Eventualmente, el conflicto entre el Imperio y varias células rebeldes, que se habían unido en una sola alianza militar, llevó a una guerra total.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] El Imperio sufrió una derrota crítica en la Batalla de Endor a manos de la Alianza Rebelde con la muerte del Emperador, su principal ejecutor y aprendiz Darth Vader, y la destrucción de los Sith.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] La guerra fría comienza La derrota del Imperio Galáctico en la Batalla de Jakku un año después de la Batalla de Endor, y la conclusión de la Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 5 DBY marcó lo que probaría ser el comienzo de la disminución de las hostilidades entre la superpotencia destrozada y la Nueva República. No mucho después, se celebró una conferencia en Chandrila entre el Gran Visir Mas Amedda, durante la cual este último se entregó formalmente a la Nueva República. Aunque se declaró formalmente la paz, la lucha entre el nuevo gobierno y ciertas facciones Imperiales continuaría durante bastante tiempo, hasta que las hostilidades finalmente se extinguieran, con algunos señores de la guerra pidiendo la paz o escapando al espacio profundo. Aquellos oficiales Imperiales que no cedieron fueron declarados enemigos del estado. Algunos elementos del liderazgo y el ejército del Imperio rechazaron las estipulaciones, y, aunque la violencia no se reanudó, la Nueva República y un remanente organizado del Imperio Galáctico se vieron atrapados en una guerra fría. Si bien este enfrentamiento era de cierta importancia, el resto del Imperio, aunque inconexo, no dejó de existir de ninguna manera. Según las condiciones del Concordato Galáctico, la capital Imperial de Coruscant fue cedida a la Nueva República, donde se estableció un gobierno provisional. De acuerdo con los términos del Concordato, todos los funcionarios no militares y aquellos oficiales que respetaron todas las condiciones recibieron perdones. Muchos Imperiales dentro de los niveles más altos de las fuerzas armadas se negaron a aceptar de inmediato los términos, y, a su vez, fueron calificados como criminales de guerra. A pesar de esto, al Imperio se le permitió sobrevivir en la forma de estados sucesores que mantuvieron la soberanía total sobre territorios que no caían bajo la jurisdicción de la Nueva República. Con Coruscant ya no era la sede del poder ejecutivo para el Imperio, el liderazgo Imperial se forzó a reconstituirse a sí mismo. Como tal, el gobierno Imperial central se disolvió oficialmente, y algunos de sus líderes llegaron al extremo de abandonar el Imperio y unirse a la Nueva República. Además, aquellos territorios que cayeron bajo la autoridad de estos antiguos Imperiales fueron asimilados en la Nueva República. Aunque algunos decidieron hacer esto, todavía quedaban aquellos que permanecieron leales al establecimiento Imperial real, a diferencia de sus camaradas que se unieron a la República restaurada, los Imperiales que buscaban la soberanía independiente y los intransigentes agresivos que se negaron a aceptar las estipulaciones del Concordato. Como el patriotismo y la lealtad hacia lo que quedaba del verdadero Imperio no murió con su fragmentación, todavía había Imperiales dedicados, tanto civiles como militares, que permanecieron dedicados a su existencia. La Armada Imperial organizada y los componentes de la máquina de guerra del Imperio aún estaban muy consolidados, ya que no todas las fuerzas se habían unido a los señores de la guerra o los intransigentes que se habían retirado y dividido en regiones fuera de la influencia de la Nueva República. Como el Imperio era simplemente demasiado grande para disolverse por completo, se decidió un acuerdo condicional entre la Nueva República y el Imperio Galáctico con respecto a lo que finalmente se convertiría en la agregación fundacional de este último y los poderes que todavía poseía. El acuerdo exigía una reestructuración condicional del Imperio, lo que le permitía persistir como una entidad oficial y autogobernada, pero asegurando limitaciones en su capacidad de hacer la guerra. Se redibujaron las fronteras Imperiales y se formó un estado sucesor por lo que quedaba del antiguo establecimiento Imperial, y, según los términos del Concordato Galáctico, el nuevo gobierno que finalmente aceptaría las estipulaciones. Al mando de la Nueva República, los líderes remanentes ordenaron que todas las flotas que aún eran leales al Imperio fueran llamadas al Núcleo y al Borde Interior, aunque el Imperio siguió siendo una fuerza dividida, y las facciones restantes que se volcaron se negaron a reconocer la orden, ahora de pie como una confederación encerrada en una guerra fría con la Nueva República. A pesar del acuerdo reacio, una facción militarizada del Imperio se negó a admitir la derrota, como lo había hecho el resto del Imperio en los Mundos del Núcleo y el Borde Interior. Si bien estos intransigentes no llevaron a cabo activamente ninguna campaña militar importante contra la Nueva República y viceversa, ambas potencias se mantuvieron hostiles entre sí. Aunque el Antiguo Imperio estaba descentralizado y dividido en varios estados oficiales y reconocidos que preservaban la tradición Imperial en ciertos sectores no republicanos, la facción residual fundada por esos intransigentes era lo suficientemente considerable como para ser motivo de preocupación para la Nueva República, prolongando así la guerra Fría. Dado que los resentimientos que quedaron de la Guerra Civil Galáctica nunca desaparecieron realmente, con los de ambos lados despreciando al otro, la guerra fría entre el Remanente Imperial no conforme y la Nueva República duraría décadas. A medida que avanzaba, el remanente comenzó a retirarse y luego colonizar las Regiones Desconocidas de la Galaxia, donde volvería a consolidar su poder e iniciaría una rápida construcción militar. Durante este período, los partidarios de la línea dura política que se oponían a la República asumieron el liderazgo del remanente y lo convirtieron en la Primera Orden, una poderosa junta militar basada en las políticas y principios del "Viejo Imperio". La Crisis Guerrera Amaxine Para el 28 DBY, las luchas internas en el Senado Galáctico entre las facciones Populistas y Centristas habían creado un estado de bloqueo político. Los Populistas favorecieron el status quo de los mundos miembros fuertemente soberanos mientras los Centristas abogaban por un gobierno central y militar más fuerte; algo asociado con el "Viejo Imperio". Estas divisiones impidieron que la Nueva República aplicara regulaciones financieras y patrullasen las rutas hiperespaciales, lo que provocó un resurgimiento de las organizaciones delictivas como el cártel de Rinnrivin Di. El cártel de Rinnrivin Di fue un grupo reciente que fue financiado en secreto por la Primera Orden bajo los auspicios de una facción paramilitar llamada los Guerreros Amaxine. El cártel de Rinnrivin Di canalizó los ingresos derivados de sus actividades de contrabando y apuestas a los Guerreros Amaxine, quienes los canalizaron de regreso a la Primera Orden a través de un grupo de corporaciones en la sombra. Estas corporaciones clandestinas eran propiedad de varios Senadores Centristas como Lady Carise Sindian, que trabajaba como agentes dobles para la Primera Orden. Hacia el 28 DBY, las actividades del cártel habían tenido un fuerte impacto económico en el sector Gaulus, dañando el comercio de mundos como Ryloth. A petición del Embajador de Ryloth, Yendor, la Senadora Populista Leia Organa y el Senador Centrista Ransolm Casterfo emprendieron una investigación conjunta sobre las actividades del sindicato en Bastatha. Después de un fallido intento de secuestro por parte de Rinnrivin Di, Leia y Casterfo descubrieron que Rinnrivin Di estaba secretamente canalizando los ingresos de juego de Bastatha a un grupo de corporaciones ocultas en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Su investigación coincidió con los esfuerzos de Lady Carise para introducir una legislación que creara un poderoso título llamado Primer Senador, que controlaría el poder militar y la economía de la Nueva República. Esto solo inflamó las divisiones políticas en el Senado. Leia despachó a su agente senatorial Greer Sonnel y al piloto de caza estelar Joph Seastriker a Pamarthe para investigar cómo Rinnrivin Di estaba contratando pilotos. Allí, descubrieron que los Guerreros Amaxine operaban desde Daxam IV. A pesar de sus diferencias políticas, Leia entabló una amistad con el Senador Casterfo. En un intento por obstaculizar la investigación senatorial, Lady Carise contrató en secreto a la líder Amaxine y ex Imperial Arliz Hadrassian para bombardear el complejo senatorial de la Nueva República. A pesar del alboroto político, Leia y Ransolm persistieron en su investigación. En Daxam IV, Casterfo y Greer se encontraron con Arliz y se enteraron de los esfuerzos de rearme ilegales de los Guerreros Amaxine. Casterfo logró ganar la confianza de Hadrassian haciéndose pasar por simpatizante Imperial y coleccionista de artefactos Imperiales. Leia también investigó las operaciones de Rinnrivin Di y se cercioró de que el señor del crimen no estaba detrás del "Bombardeo Servilleta". Mientras tanto, Lady Carise heredó la Gobernación de Birren y descubrió evidencia de que Leia era hija de Darth Vader. Intentando abrir una brecha entre Casterfo y Leia, Carise le informó a Casterfo sobre esta información incendiaria. Sintiéndose traicionado, Casterfo eclipsó la candidatura de Leia para el Primer Senador al revelar su verdadera ascendencia. Debido al odio generalizado hacia Lord Vader por su papel como ejecutor del Emperador, esta revelación creó un escándalo político que destruyó la carrera política de la Senadora Organa. A pesar de este revés, Leia persistió en su investigación sobre los Guerreros Amaxine. Junto con Greer, Joph y C-3PO se infiltraron en la ciudad submarina de Sibensko. Allí, descubrieron evidencia de que Amaxines y una entidad misteriosa, que luego se reveló como la Primera Orden, estaban canalizando fondos hacia el sindicato de Rinnrivin Di. Después de una breve escaramuza con Rinnrivin Di y los Amaxine, Leia y sus acompañantes escaparon con la ayuda de su esposo Han Solo. Aunque obtuvieron la evidencia, el complejo de Sibensko fue destruido cuando el depósito de municiones de los Guerreros Amaxine explotó cuando un caza estelar se estrelló contra él; neutralizando efectivamente a los Guerreros Amaxine y Rinnrivin Di. En el Senado Galáctico, Organa presentó pruebas sobre los Guerreros Amaxine y el sindicato de Rinnrivin Di y advirtió que la Nueva República necesitaba estar lista para enfrentar las amenazas a su existencia. Un penitente Casterfo también salió en su defensa con las actuales grabaciones visuales de las reservas militares de los Amaxine en Daxam IV. Esto enojó a Lady Carise, que fabricó pruebas que vinculaban a Casterfo con los Amaxine. Lady Carise también contrató a la líder Amaxine Hadrassian para asesinar a Tai-Lin Garr. Debido a supuestos vínculos de Casterfo con los Amaxines, fue arrestado por supuestamente ser el cerebro de los Guerreros Amaxine y organizar el asesinato de Tai-Lin Garr. Si bien la mayoría del público aceptó la culpabilidad de Casterfo, la Senadora Organa se dio cuenta de que Lady Carise era responsable de inculpar a Casterfo y convenció a las Casas Reales para que le quitaran todos sus títulos reales. Con el Senado poco dispuesto a tomar en serio las amenazas externas, Leia Organa fundó la Resistencia, un equipo militar privado formado para defender a la Nueva República. Tensiones crecientes thumb|left|250px|Poe combatiendo fuerzas de la Primera Orden en el sistema OR-Kappa-2772. En el 34 DBY, treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor, existía una paz incómoda entre la Nueva República y la Primera Orden, la última de las cuales se había formado a partir de los restos del "Antiguo Imperio". Desafiando el Concordato Galáctico, la Primera Orden comenzó a reconstruir sus fuerzas armadas y adquirir armas avanzadas y naves estelares. Las fuerzas de la Primera Orden también cruzaron con frecuencia las Regiones Fronterizas Trans-Hydiana y lanzaron varias incursiones en el espacio de la República. A pesar de los crecientes informes sobre la militarización y la agresión de la Primera Orden, el Senado Galáctico y el Comando de la Nueva República se negaron a tomar medidas militares enérgicas contra la Orden. La Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República recibió la orden de no buscar enfrentamientos con las fuerzas de la Primera Orden y dedicarse a patrullar el espacio de la República. Mientras patrullaba el sector Mirrin, el Comandante de caza estelar de la Nueva República Poe Dameron y su Escuadrón Estoque respondieron a una llamada de auxilio del carguero Yissira Zyde sobre Suraz 4. El carguero transportaba una carga de 46 matrices de carga de alta potencia, que podían convertirse fácilmente para uso militar. Durante el siguiente enfrentamiento en Suraz, el Escuadrón Estoque logró derribar a varios cazas estelares de la Primera Orden, pero no pudo evitar que el carguero secuestrado saltara al hiperespacio. El piloto Muran también murió durante el combate aéreo. En respuesta, Dameron informó de la escaramuza al Mayor Lonno Deso y abogó por rastrear la nave e investigar por qué la Primera Orden estaba interesada en él. Deso, sin embargo, ordenó a Poe no buscar a la Primera Orden, citando las políticas puramente defensivas de la Nueva República. Desafiando las órdenes del Mayor Deso, Poe emprendió una misión no autorizada para rastrear al Yissira Zyde. Ante la sanción de las fuerzas de la República por desobedecer las órdenes, Poe dejó la Flota Estelar de la República y se unió a la Resistencia por consejo de la General Leia Organa. De igual manera se unieron sus pilotos restantes, Karé Kun e Iolo Arana, quienes compartieron sus sentimientos. Más tarde, la General Organa obtuvo información de que el Senador de Hevurion Erudo Ro-Kiintor estaba en coludido secretamente con la Primera Orden saboteando mociones en el Senado Galáctico. Al carecer de pruebas contundentes, Leia despachó a Poe y sus antiguos colegas del Escuadrón Estoque en una misión encubierta para robar la nave estelar de Ro-Kiintor Gracia de Hevurion y obtener sus computadoras. A pesar de la oposición de la Primera Orden, los pilotos de la Resistencia lograron robar la Gracia de Hevurion y exponer la colaboración de Ro-Kiintor con la Primera Orden. Además, Leia encontró información que llevaba a su hermano Luke y envió a Poe en una búsqueda para encontrar a Lor San Tekka. Búsqueda de Lor San Tekka thumb|right|300px|Lor San Tekka le da a Poe Dameron la pieza del mapa que lleva a la ubicación de Luke Skywalker. Después de los eventos de la Operación: Golpe de Sable, la General Organa ordenó a Poe Dameron que formara un pequeño escuadrón de no más de cuatro pilotos y un técnico. Dameron formó su Escuadrón Negro, formado por él mismo, los Capitanes Karé Kun y Temmin Wexley, el Duros L'ulo L'ampar, Jessika Pava y el técnico Abednedo Oddy Muva. Al rastrear el paradero de Lor San Tekka, el Escuadrón Negro viajó al planeta Ovanis donde se encontró con el Culto Crèche, que adoraba a un gran huevo azul. La anciana Crèche le dijo a Poe que Tekka los había visitado hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, la Primera Orden supo de su presencia en Ovanis y despachó al Agente Terex para recuperar la información que Dameron había obtenido del Senador Ro-Kiintor. El Escuadrón Negro fue atrapado posteriormente en un combate con soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden y cazas TIE.Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II En medio de la lucha, el huevo Crèche eclosionó y desató dos grandes criaturas aladas que lucharon entre sí. Dameron ganó la ventaja sobre Terex en una pelea y logró forzar al agente del Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden a retirar sus fuerzas. No deseoso de provocar una guerra entre la Primera Orden y la Nueva República, Dameron liberó a regañadientes a Terex después de que el Crèche se había ido con una de las criaturas para encontrar un nuevo hogar.Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III Continuando su búsqueda de Lor San Tekka, Dameron y el Escuadrón Negro sobornaron para ingresar a la prisión de Megalox en el mundo de alta gravedad de Megalox Beta. Querían interrogar a Grakkus Jahibakti Tingi el Hutt, que se había encontrado con Lor San Tekka hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, la Primera Orden se enteró de su presencia y envió a Terex para obtener la información primero. Grakkus estuvo de acuerdo en dar la información, pero solo a quien lo sacaba primero. A pesar de que Terex convenció a los jefes del crimen local Papa Toren, Kan Be e Isin para que reclutaran gangsters para asaltar la fortaleza de Grakkus, Dameron logró cerrar el campo de gravedad alrededor de Megalox con la ayuda de BB-8 y los droides astromecánicos. Al ponerse cinturones de gravedad, Dameron y su equipo lograron rescatar a Grakkus y escapar del mundo. En el camino, impidieron que un vengativo Terex atacara la estación espacial de la prisión y los transbordadores con su nave estelar Carrion Spike, que una vez había pertenecido al Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Después de regresar a D'Qar, Grakkus proporcionó a la Resistencia información sobre el último paradero conocido de Tekka. Mientras Dameron quería reanudar la búsqueda del explorador, la General Organa le ordenó que investigara cómo la Primera Orden se había enterado de su viaje a Megalox Beta.Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III Violaciones al Concordato Galáctico thumb|left|250px|Un Ala-X de la Resistencia perseguido por un Caza TIE de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Primera Orden. Más tarde, la periodista del Galaxy Beacon y ex miembro de la Flota Estelar de la Nueva República Suralinda Javos descubrió que la Primera Orden estaba construyendo ilegalmente instalaciones militares, astilleros, instalaciones de investigación de armas y un misterioso proyecto en violación del Concordato Galáctico. Ella arregló para encontrarse con Dameron en el gigante de gas del Borde Interior Pheryon para una reunión. Quería que Dameron le trajera a la General Organa para que pudiera venderle la información con el fin de impulsar su carrera periodística. Sin embargo, Dameron y Javos fueron emboscados y capturados por el agente de inteligencia de la Primera Orden, el Teniente Weel y sus soldados de asalto. Javos fue capturada pero logró matar a Weel y liberar a Dameron. Durante el viaje de regreso, Javos experimentó un cambio de opinión y decidió unirse a la Resistencia. A petición del jefe de espías de la General Organa C-3PO, Dameron, junto con BB-8 y el técnico Oddy Muva se embarcó en una misión para Kaddak para recuperar un miembro de la red droide de espionaje de la Resistencia que habían obtenido información sobre la Primera Orden incluyendo la ubicación de Líder Supremo Snoke.Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I Desconocido para Poe, Oddy Muva era un espía involuntario que había sido chantajeado por Terex para espiar a la Resistencia. Terex había capturado a la esposa de Oddy, Sowa Chuan, a bordo de su nave insignia Carrion Spike.Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V Terex también regresó a Kaddak y retomó el control de la Banda Ranc. Contra las órdenes de la Capitán Phasma, Terex se embarcó en una misión deshonesta para destruir a Poe y la Resistencia. Su plan consistía en alimentar al droide comando serie BX de la Resistencia N1-ZX con inteligencia falsa y seguir la nave de Poe hasta la base de la Resistencia. Terex planeó usar la Banda Ranc para aniquilar a la Resistencia, eliminando una gran amenaza para la Primera Orden. Como estaba previsto, Dameron y su equipo recuperaron N1-ZX y escaparon de Kaddak. Oddy luego se embarcó en una misión para rescatar a su esposa y se infiltró en el Carrion Spike.Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III Mientras viajaba a través del hiperespacio, Dameron legítimamente sospechó que Terex había plantado la información y viajó a un remoto planeta desértico. Terex y el Ranc persiguieron al caza T-70 Ala-X de Poe al mundo desértico. Después del aterrizaje forzoso, Poe y los droides huyeron a las cuevas. Terex lideró un equipo de aterrizaje mientras Oddy liberaba a Sowa y los otros esclavos. En breve, los compañeros del Escuadrón Negro de Poe llegaron y participaron en un combate aéreo con la flota de "Feos" de Terex. Con la ayuda de Temmin, Poe logró instalar la plantilla de personalidad de Señor Huesos en N1-ZX, que mató al grupo de aterrizaje antes de ser desintegrado por el propio Terex. En el espacio, el Escuadrón Negro proporcionó fuego de cobertura para Oddy y las cápsulas de escape de los esclavos. L'ulo L'ampar fue asesinado durante el combate aéreo. La marea de la batalla pronto se convirtió a favor del Escuadrón Negro cuando las fuerzas de la Primera Orden bajo el mando de la Comandante Malarus llegaron y aniquilaron la flota de la Banda Ranc de Terex. Malarus había llegado para aprehender a Terex por desobedecer las órdenes. Con ambas partes tratando de evitar la guerra abierta, Poe permitió a la Comandante Malarus arrestar a Terex.Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI Incidente en Jakku thumb|right|300px|La Primera Orden ataca la aldea de [[Tuanul en busca de Lor San Tekka.]] Dameron finalmente descubrió que Lor San Tekka vivía en el pueblo de Tuanul en el planeta Jakku y fue a reunirse con él. Lor San Tekka le confió un pedazo del mapa que conduce a Luke. Sin embargo, la Primera Orden los rastreó hasta el planeta y despachó varios módulos de aterrizaje de asalto al planeta. Los aldeanos locales, que eran miembros de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, hicieron un valiente esfuerzo para luchar contra los atacantes pero fueron masacrados por la Primera Orden. Dameron le dio la parte del mapa a su droide BB-8 diciéndole que se alejara lo más posible del pueblo y que Dameron volvería por él. Después de que los aldeanos habían sido sometidos, el propio Kylo Ren llegó al planeta y ejecutó a Lor San Tekka después de que no reveló la ubicación del mapa. Enfurecido, Poe intentó disparar a Kylo Ren, pero su láser fue retenido por el uso de la Fuerza por Kylo Ren, y fue capturado. Kylo Ren luego ordenó la masacre de todos los aldeanos, con las tropas de asalto de la Primera Orden disparándoles y quemando sus casas con lanzallamas; FN-2187 no disparó ningún tiro, y se desilusionó con la Primera Orden. Dameron se negó a decir ningún detalle bajo tortura mientras estaba a bordo del [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] Finalizador, pero Kylo Ren eventualmente descubrió que el mapa estaba en el droide. Envió algunos soldados de asalto a Jakku para localizar y capturar al droide. Sin el conocimiento de Dameron y la Primera Orden, el droide había caído en manos de un carroñera llamada Rey. Finalmente, Dameron pudo escapar con la ayuda de FN-2187, quien le dijo que lo estaba rescatando porque estaba haciendo lo correcto. La decisión de la FN-2187 de ayudar a Dameron fue influenciada por un dilema moral que había encontrado durante una operación anterior de la Primera Orden para atacar la Caída de Pressy. FN-2187 ayudó a Dameron a alcanzar a un caza TIE, y salieron disparados del hangar mientras destruían los cañones ventrales del Finalizador. Durante esta acción, Dameron decidió llamar a FN-2187 por un apodo, "Finn", que adoptó como su nombre. Se escaparon a Jakku, pero su caza TIE se estrelló en dos áreas separadas. El cuerpo principal del caza se estrelló en un sumidero, lo que llevó a Finn a creer que Poe estaba muerto. Caminó hacia la aldea más cercana, donde Rey estaba luchando contra unos matones que se dispusieron a robar el valioso droide BB-8 para su jefe. BB-8 notó que Finn llevaba la chaqueta de Dameron, por lo que lo identificó como un ladrón, lo que llevó a Rey a atacar. Sin embargo, Finn mintió y le dijo que estaba con la Resistencia, y que el droide contenía una parte del mapa que necesitaba alcanzar. En ese momento, cazas TIE y soldados de asalto llegaron y comenzaron a atacar. Los dos pasaron por alto el antiguo Halcón Milenario para llegar a otra nave, pero cuando este fue destruido, entraron al Halcón e intentaron escapar. Rey y Finn tuvieron éxito en la destrucción de los cazas TIE que lo perseguían y abandonaron el planeta con BB-8, pero antes de que pudieran abandonar el sistema, fueron arrastrados al carguero Eravana por Han Solo y Chewbacca, antiguos dueños de la nave. El dúo conoció a Rey y Finn, y Han Solo se opuso inicialmente a tomar parte en el conflicto y ayudarlos, pero luego estuvo de acuerdo. Mientras estaba a bordo del Eravana, el cuarteto se metió en problemas cuando el Kanjiklub y la Banda Mortal Guaviana enfrentaron a Han Solo acerca de sus deudas, y esto llevó a un punto muerto. Rey decidió cerrar las puertas blindadas para separar a Han Solo de las dos pandillas, pero accidentalmente liberó a tres rathtars, monstruos gigantes que habían matado a la mayoría de la tripulación de Han cuando los capturó. Han, Chewbacca, Rey, Finn y BB-8 escaparon por poco, y Finn casi se lo comió. Los cuatro abandonaron la nave cuando los rathtars atacaron a los mafiosos, pero no antes de que Bala-Tik informara la fuga de Han Solo a la Primera Orden. Cataclismo de Hosnian Han Solo los llevó a Takodana para conocer a la pirata Maz Kanata, quien podría ayudarlos a llegar a la Resistencia. Durante esta visita, Finn decidió huir al otro extremo de la galaxia cuando Han Solo le advirtió que Rey descubriría sus mentiras, y Finn reveló su verdadera identidad cuando Rey trató de convencerlo de que se quedara. Maz le mostró a Rey el sable de luz de Luke Skywalker mientras Finn se preparaba para irse, pero tuvo una visión de muerte y tristeza, empeorando su estado de ánimo. Le dijo a Maz que no volvería a acercarse al sable de luz, y se fue al bosque, huyendo con BB-8 y una pistola que Han le había dado. Mientras tanto, la Primera Orden terminaba de construir la Base Starkiller, una instalación mucho más grande que la Estrella de la Muerte que tenía la capacidad de destruir sistemas completos. El General Armitage Hux obtuvo el permiso del Líder Supremo Snoke para probar el arma, y pronunció un discurso ante el ejército de la Primera Orden, anunciando que la Nueva República sería destruida con la nueva arma. El arma destruyó el Senado Galáctico en Hosnian Prime y otros cuatro planetas en el sistema Hosnian, mostrando las capacidades de la superarma. Esto también fue capaz de destruir una porción significativa de la Flota Estelar de la Nueva República y resultó en la muerte del Canciller Lanever Villecham, la destrucción de los planetas también se pudo ver desde Takodana así como en otros mundos. Consecuencias Una espía en el planeta alertó a la Primera Orden de la presencia del droide, por lo que Kylo Ren envió varios soldados de asalto y cazas TIE al planeta. Destruyeron gran parte del castillo y mataron a varias personas, Maz Kanata decidió confiar la espada de luz de Luke a Finn. Rey, Han, Chewbacca y Finn lucharon contra los soldados de asalto hasta que llegaron Alas-X de la Resistencia y destruyeron muchos cazas estelares. Rey fue capturada por la Primera Orden, sin embargo, llevándola con ellos a la Base Starkiller. Dameron pudo reunirse con Finn, abrazándose unos a otros como amigos. Kylo Ren decidió que el droide no era importante, ya que Rey había visto el mapa; abandonó la búsqueda del droide y decidió interrogarla. Sin embargo, ella resistió su tortura, y leyó sus pensamientos en su lugar. Mientras tanto, Han, Chewbacca, Finn y Dameron se dirigieron a la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar para reunirse con la General Organa para un contraataque contra la Base Starkiller, mientras que Finn buscaba rescatar a su amiga. En D'Qar, Organa, Gial Ackbar y otros líderes de la Resistencia estaban planeando un ataque contra la Estación Starkiller para evitar la destrucción de otros sistemas. Finn hizo una solicitud especial a Organa, pidiéndole que rescatara a Rey. Permitió a Han, Chewbacca y Finn embarcarse en esta misión, que también incluiría la destrucción de los escudos para que los Alas-X pudieran destruir la base. Los tres fueron insertados en el frío planeta, y capturaron a la Capitán Phasma y la obligaron a apagar los escudos. Esto permitió que los Alas-X comenzaran su ataque, y el trío se dispuso a encontrar a Rey. Se encontraron con ella después de que escapara, luego de haber usado un truco mental para obligar a un soldado de asalto a que la dejara escapar con un arma. thumb|left|300px|Finn, Solo y Chewbacca se infiltran en la Base Starkiller. Ellos plantaron explosivos en la base, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse, Han se encontró con Kylo Ren, Han aparentemente convenció a Kylo Ren para reunirse con él, pero Kylo Ren lo atravesó con su sable de luz, y Han cayó al abismo. Chewbacca hirió a Kylo Ren con un tiro de su ballesta, y detonó sus explosivos después de matar a muchos soldados de asalto. Chewbacca, Rey y Finn salieron de la base y Ren fue tras Rey y Finn. Se batieron a duelo, con Rey siendo lesionada y Finn luchando contra Ren con el viejo sable de luz de Luke; más tarde, Finn fue herido en la espalda, obligando a Rey a luchar contra Ren. Al mismo tiempo, los Alas-X entraron y destruyeron el débil centro de la base, lo que llevó a la base usando sus propias habilidades contra sí mismo mientras el planeta colapsaba. El holograma de Snoke ordenó al General Hux que consiguiera a Kylo Ren y huyera de la base; Kylo Ren se enfrentó a Rey y no logró convencerla de unirse al lado oscuro. Rey lesionó a Kylo Ren y casi lo mata, pero un terremoto los separó. Chewbacca llegó al Halcón y rescató a Finn y Rey, abandonando el planeta con el escuadrón de Alas-X mientras el planeta explotaba. thumb|right|290x290px|Rey le entrega a Luke Skywalker su viejo sable de luz. Regresaron a la base, y la felicidad de la victoria fue reemplazada por la desesperación por la muerte de Han. La General Organa abrazó a Rey. Finn fue llevado a un centro médico y recuperó el latido de su corazón, y R2-D2 se despertó por primera vez desde la desaparición de Luke para mostrar un mapa galáctico incompleto. BB-8 reveló la pieza faltante, identificando la ubicación de Luke a la Resistencia; Rey, junto con Chewbacca, partieron con el Halcón Milenario a la ubicación. Encontró a Luke en una isla en Ahch-To, un planeta oceánico con el que había soñado, y silenciosamente sacó el sable de luz de Luke y se lo ofreció, Luke se dio vuelta y lo consideró. La guerra había regresado a la galaxia. Entre bastidores La guerra fría fue mencionada indirectamente en ''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia, fue mencionada formalmente en el libro de referencia 2015 Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual, e hizo su primera aparición en [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]], donde pasa a una guerra abierta entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia. Probablemente fue nombrada después del conflicto de la vida real entre los Estados Unidos de América y la Unión Soviética por la expansión geopolítica, que duró de 1947 a 1991. Apariciones *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Trials on Tatooine'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DK Readers)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Scholastic)'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Guerra fría Categoría:Conflictos de las Colonias Categoría:Conflictos de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Conflictos de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Conflictos del Borde Interior Categoría:Conflictos de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Primera Orden Categoría:Nueva República Categoría:Resistencia